


Все тихо на Старому Місті

by LaVie



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, F/M, Ukrainian | Українська, non-au
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie/pseuds/LaVie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel-616: Magneto spent few years in Vinnytsia (Ukraine, ex-part of Soviet Union), with wife and daughter.<br/>The happiest years.</p>
<p>Згідно коміксам, Магнето декілька років жив в Вінниці, з дружиною та донькою.<br/>Декілька найкращих років.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все тихо на Старому Місті

Згодом Магнето – на той час уже Магнето – не раз буде думати: чому саме Вінниця? Після втечі з табору в листопаді сорок четвертого Макс з Магдою кілька місяців безупинно йшли на схід, в бік звільнених від наці земель. Чому ж вони не зупинились в розбомбленій Варшаві чи майже не постраждалому Лембергу? Чому не знайшли притулок в одному з напівпустих сіл між Тернополем і Проскурувом? Якби Бог існував, то він, напевно, знав би відповідь – але Макс Ейзенхардт думає, що існування одного лише милого доктора Шмідта спростовує теорію про наявність будь-якої вищої сили. Тим паче доброї до людини.  
У більшості польських міст – згодом він дізнається, що ї європейських загалом – Старим Містом називають історичний центр, з вишуканою архітектурою, вузькими, вимощеними бруківкою вуличками, помпезними будівлями різноманітних офіційних установ. Вінниця – виняток. Тут Старе Місто – тихий район на лівому березі Бугу, суцільно утворений приземистими хатинами на невеликих подвір’ях. Як і скрізь, тут є поміж руїн майже вцілілі, майже придатні для життя будинки, які можна без перешкод займати.  
Але насправді має значенні не це. У Вінниці все ще пам’ятають, що таке голод – одного разу сусід, вмиваючись п’яними сльозами, скаже «тридцять третій» - а тому ніколи, ніколи не питають, чому «ті поляки» такі худі.  
Тепер вони справді совєтські поляки, Магнус і Магда Ейзенхардські, вихідці з Варшави, що шукають кращої долі в новій «совєтській родіні». Макс зумів роздобути їм такі документи ще в Лембергу, небезпідставно підозрюючи, що євреїв та циган не люблять всюди, а не лише в Німеччині.  
Влітку сорок п’ятого, сидячи на лавці біля своєї хати, обіймаючи свою кохану – свою невінчану дружину – гріючи довге, худе тіло під яскравим сонцем, Магнус думає: життя продовжується.  
Йому все ще часто сниться табір (Магді теж), і Магнус прокидається посеред ночі, мріючи про те, як власними руками вб’є Шмідта. П’ять рейхсмарок зжаті в кулаку, вони кличуть в дорогу, до пошуку, до помсти. Але під боком лежить Магда, яка крізь сон шепоче:  
\- Завтра рано вставати. Спи, - і порожнеча в грудях заповнюється теплом.  
Нехай самогубці ганяються за наці. Йому, Магнусу, є заради чого жити.  
Він – коваль. Ну добре, не зовсім, «кузня» в хліві облаштована про людське око. Однак він заробляє на життя роботою з металом: перетворює залишки бомб на лопати, гільзи – на наперстки, голки та шпильки. А те, яким способом він це робить – його і лише його справа.  
Тим часом Магда порається в хаті й біля хати, намагається виростити на невеличкому городі щось їстівне. Часто їй доводиться питати у сусідів поради. Їй не відмовляють, але при цьому не втомлюються дивуватись, як можна не знати таких простих речей – місцеві привчені ледь не з пелюшок працювати в землі.  
Пелюшки. Коли Магда обіймає його, і, соромливо опустивши очі, шепоче:  
\- Здається, у нас буде дитина, - то пелюшки, їй-Богу, останнє, про що думає Магнус.  
І тим не менш. Дитина – це диво. Її очікування приносить радість, але разом з тим і стільки клопоту! Ті ж пелюшки, щоб їм. Хто б знав, як важко знайти більш-менш пристойний кавалок тканини в повоєнному місті. Все літо і осінь сорок шостого Магнус працює, як проклятий, лиш би забезпечити дружину і їх дитя всім найкращим.  
Він навіть сам робить колиску, і за порадою сусідів підвішує на ланцюгах до стелі – виходить гойдалка.  
\- Так гарно, - каже Магда, розглядаючи його роботу, і Магнусу тепло на душі від розуміння, що він може не лише руйнувати, але й творити.  
Снігу випало по коліна. Швидко сутеніло, і в темряві, що насувалась, Магнус невпинно ходив кругами по подвір’ю, хвилюючись, як ніколи раніше (і як ніколи згодом). З хати долинали крики – там Магда під керівництвом кількох сусідок народжувала їх первістка.  
\- Та всядься ти! – гаркнув на нього Іван Петрович, сусід. Його дружина – якраз з тих, що приймали пологи, і саме так він опинився в цей холодний вечір на подвір’ї в Ейзенхардтських.   
Коли слова не дійшли до адресата, він кинув Магнусу в потилицю сніжку.  
\- Від того, що ти тут бігаєш, як циркова коняка, їй легше не стане.  
\- Дивно, - сказав Магнус задумливо, швидше собі, ніж йому (сніжка була начисто проігнорована), - як багато крику, коли людина народжується, і як тихо помирає.  
Останній день в житті матері йому запам’ятався лагідним: «Я рахую до трьох» - і майже нечутним вистрілом маузера.  
Не час про це думати.  
Коли нарешті долинає крик дитини, Магнус біжить в хату, не чуючи під собою землі, так поспішає. Спершу – Магда. Вона лежить на столі посеред кімнати, що служить їм водночас і спальнею, і вітальнею, і їдальнею. Очі його дружини прикриті, а коротке волосся прилипло до спітнілого лоба. Вона до смерті втомлена, але посміхається - щасливо – і Магнусу хочеться обійняти її, але…  
Але одна з сусідок вже встигла облити дитя теплою водою з відра (на підлозі тепер водянисто-кривава калюжа, і Магнус через силу відганяє асоціації – не зараз) та загорнути в пелюшку.  
\- Маєте дівку, - сусідка пхає згорток в руки отетерілому Магнусую – Тьху-тьху-тьху на тебе, яка паскудна. Маємо нині святої Анни, то буде Ганьою, а?  
Ганя. Аня. Аня Ейзенхардтська.  
Всю найдовшу ніч в році Магнус не спускає з рук доньки, вдивляючись в її зморщене, як печене яблуко, личко.  
Магнус плаче.  
Наступного ранку Аня навіть не кричить – тихо скавулить, натякаючи, що пора снідати. Магнус віддає її Магді, а сам збирається – в нього є деякі справи.  
Адміністративний центр міста – той, де є бруківка і офіційні будинки партійних установ – знаходиться по іншу сторону Бугу, туди йти кілометрів шість-сім. Єдина переправа через річку - дерев’яний тимчасовий міст. Його в сорок третьому збудували червоноармійці, наступаючи на Вінницю, і тоді цей дощаний настил витримував танки, але, зрештою, минуло майже чотири роки. Жаль, що мороз слабкий – сніг лежить, але воду так і не затягнуло льодом.  
На головній вулиці один навпроти одного стоять католицький костел і православний собор. Трохи збоку від них – так і не забудоване згарище, де раніше була велика синагога. Магнус довго стоїть на місці, роздумуючи – а потім роздратовано спльовує на землю (він ще не скоро позбудеться цієї табірної звички) і йде в горісполком за свідоцтвом про народження для Ані.  
Його донька буде радянською дитиною не тому, що він вірить в вождів соціалізму, а тому що не вірить в Бога.  
А ще на зворотній дорозі він купує баклажку з самогоном – там літр від сили – щоб «виставитись» перед сусідами. Магнус не бачить в цьому особливого сенсу, але йому вже розтлумачили, що «так прийнято». Яка маячня, насправді.  
Дні біжать за днями, весну змінює літом, а згодом і осінь з її першим снігом. Магнус все ще часто – мабуть, надто часто – хоче кинути все, і, як хорт, побігти за нацистами. Він точно знає, що Шмідт вижив, і навіть до провінційної Вінниці дійшли чутки, що безліч німецьких недобитків ховаються в Західній Європі та Америці. П’ять проклятих рейхсмарок крутяться між пальцями.  
Але в нього сім’я. Обов’язки. Відповідальність. Може, якби Магнус залишився один… наприклад, коли видасть Аню заміж. Якщо Шмідт за ці роки не здохне сам, то Магнус, раз така справа, йому допоможе (зрештою, зараз йому лише дев’ятнадцять – в сорок він буде ще не настільки старий, щоб сидіти на лавці, склавши руки).  
А поки що руки можна зайняти чимось цікавішим. Наприклад, покласти на живіт Магди (приємно-м’який, ще так і не схудлий після вагітності, з розтяжками на шкірі) і провести ними вверх, до грудей.  
\- Аня… - схлипує Магда, намагаючись вивернутись з його обіймів.  
\- Спить, - відрубує Магнус, притягуючи дружину ще ближче до себе.  
В неї округлі боки – наслідок мирних років у Вінниці. Сміливий погляд. Палкі червоні губи, що навіть в пеклі Аушвіцу не втратили своїх барв. Губи – перше, що він побачив тоді, і зараз припадає до них, знову і знову. Руки переплітаються, і цифри на передпліччях – їх клятва, їх вічне нагадування, чим вони пов’язані.  
Магнус рухається в Магді, і йому здається, що нічого кращого бути не може.  
Нічого іншого бути не може.  
Є такі ночі, після яких мимоволі думаєш: а чи не чекати знову дитини. Магнус, загалом. не проти. На світанку він ледве прокидається, і, легко поцілувавши заспану Магду, одягається. Робота не чекає.  
В мішок летять лопати і мотики – головний його товар. В кишені сорочки примостились голки. Закинувши мішок на спину, Магнус виходить в ранішній туман і примарою човгає до центрального міського ринку.  
Торгівля приватним особам заборонена, але кого це насправді хвилює?  
Дорога туди, дорога назад, власне ринок – часу це займає немало. Вже давно перевалило за полудень. коли він, повертаючись додому, помічає стовп диму.  
Горить їхній дім. Магда, з розбитою головою, лежить посеред подвір’я, кров юшить з рани, зафарбовуючи сніг. А довкола – пекло. Сусіди, з вилами і саморобними смолоскипами (от вам і прогресивне ХХ століття) кричать Магнусу:  
\- Чудовисько! Тварюка! Здохни!  
Звідки вони знають? Хто побачив і коли?  
Де Аня?  
Ані менше року, вона не так давно зробила перші непевні кроки – вона, по суті, ще не вміє ходити. Аня залишилась в палаючій хаті.  
Його намагаються зупинити – невдало. Магнус кидається в дім. Спека, дим виїдає очі та дере горло. Аня лежить в колисці, яка дивом не встигла загорітись. Магнус хапає дитину і біжить до виходу, в голові безупинно, як пластинка на патефоні, крутиться: Боже, Боже, Боже…  
Я рахую до трьох.  
Ein. Вибратись з пожарища. Зупинитись посеред подвір’я. Відкинути кутик пелюшки і подивитися на Аню.  
Zwei. Побачити посинілі губи. Не відчути дихання. Одразу все зрозуміти. Перевести погляд з мертвої донечки на притихлих сусідів.  
Drei. Вбити всіх, до єдиного. Пробивати вилами, ламати черепи лопатами. Перетворити подвір’я на бійню. Не побачити переляканого погляду опритомнілої Магди.  
Вистачає трьох хвилин, щоб знищити ворогів. Ще п’ять - перев’язати рану на голові Магди шматком тканини, відірваним від подолу її ж спідниці. Хвилина – знайти на городі скриньку з захованими на чорний день грошима.  
П’ятнадцять, щоб там же, на подвір’ї, похоронити єдину дитину.  
Час піджимає. Ось-ось підніметься крик, тому треба тікати. Магнус несе напівпритомну Магду до залізничного вокзалу, і вони як раз встигають на поїзд до Одеси.  
Половину дня і всю ніч вони трясуться в вантажному вагоні, разом з натовпом інших безбілетників – але дістаються місця, зрештою, без пригод. Магда весь час мовчить, лише тихо плаче. Магнус її не зачіпає.  
Наступного ранку в Одесі на Привозі – де, як кажуть, можна придбати все – він купив їм два швейцарські паспорта. Один повністю, чистий, в другому хтось вже вписав «Ерік Леншерр». Ну і нехай. Ім’я як ім’я, буває й гірше.  
Аби не Клаус, все інше можна пережити.  
Решта грошей витрачається на два білети третього класу в Словаччину, а звідти – в далі на захід, в Європу.  
Магда все ще мовчить. На довгому нічному перегоні між Тирасполем та Сату-Маре вона вдивляється в обличчя чоловіка, що спить поряд, намагаючись побачити в ньому риси Макса, з яким пішки пройшла через всю Польшу. Чи Магнуса, що кожного ранку в Вінниці цілував її перед виходом з дому. Натомість перед її очима – чудовисько з ліктями по лікті в крові.  
Наступного ранку, в холодному листопаді сорок сьомого, Магнус – Ерік – прокинеться сам. І наступні п’ятнадцять років, мов навіжений, бігатиме по світу, з заходу на схід і навпаки. Він шукатиме Магду, щоб спитати: чому?! Шукатиме Шмідта: той знає, за що.  
П’ятнадцять років. В шістдесят другому він знайде-таки Шмідта. А разом з тим і Чарльза Ксавьє.  
В шістдесят третьому свіжостворене Братство Мутантів врятує від оскаженілого натовпу двох підлітків, Ванду і П’єтро.  
Але це все буде потім. А поки що Магда, провагавшись хвилину, цілує Еріка в скроню – на прощання. А потім виходить з поїзда на одній з маленьких безіменних станцій – і розчиняється в Прикарпатській ночі.  
Вона втратила не лише дитину. Чоловік, якого вона кохала, теж назавжди залишився на Старому Місті.

**Author's Note:**

> Всі полонізми, русизми, жаргонні та згрубілі вирази вжиті не випадково.  
> Лемберг (Lemberg) - німецька назва Львова  
> Проскурів - сучасне місто Хмельницький (з 1956 року)  
> "Тридцять третій" - мається на увазі Голодомор  
> Кавалок - шматок  
> Хорт - мислиська собака  
> Ein, Zwei, Drei - один, два, три (нім.)  
> Привоз - величезний припортовий ринок в Одесі  
> Сату-Маре (Satu Mare) - місто в північно-західній Румунії, на румуно-угорському етнічному кордоні, на річці Сомеш.


End file.
